


The Greatest Feeling

by Stormrace



Series: Little Wally [5]
Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is Berry, F/F, Female Barry Allen, Female Wally West, Gen, male Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormrace/pseuds/Stormrace
Summary: Being the Flash was the greatest thing to ever happen to her. She wouldn’t trade her powers for anything in the world. Somehow, though, it seemed all the greater with the President of the Blue Valley Flash Club as her biggest fan.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Little Wally [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674676
Kudos: 33





	The Greatest Feeling

Nearly five years and the lightning was still the greatest thrill she’d ever felt. Even when she was moving between a rain of bullets from the guns of four wannabe robbers, it was an amazing feeling. It was like every nerve in her body was a lightning rod that sent sparks of energy skittering throughout her whole being. It was what made running the single, second greatest thing to ever happen in her life, and it made her never want to stop for anything.

Flash took apart the guns that the formerly dangerous morons dropped when she introduced them to the floor of the museum. That felt good too. She tied them up and left them laying in the pieces of the ruined weapons, went outside to tell the police that everything was all good, and headed back in to the terrified civilians.

“Hey, everyone,” she smiled, “No one is in any danger anymore, so let’s all calmly wait for the police to come in and escort us out. Okay?”

Everyone was out of the bank within the next ten minutes and Flash was inwardly bemoaning the loss of her fifteen minute break. She had planned on calling Ira, because she needed to hear someone say they loved her after the kind of lousy morning she’d had, and Wally, visiting for spring break, was just like a little battery that would zap her full of energy in just a few seconds. Stupid, moronic bank robbers.

“Flash!” she froze. Wally was here?! She turned around and there was the little, redheaded honey drop she adored beyond anything in life staring up at her like she was better than ice cream and pizza. Those bank robbing morons were so lucky that Flash did not have a clue that Wally was here!

“Yes?” Flash would never get used to pretending that she didn’t personally know her fiancé’s niece in public. It was hard to get over the urge to just scoop up the most adorable child in the world, a definite fact, and cuddle her into oblivion.

“I- I- I’m- I…” aw, she could barely speak!

“Is your mommy or daddy here?”

“Uncle Ira! Uncle Ira! Look!”

“I see,” he walked up and knelt beside Wally, “Have you introduced yourself?”

“I’m Wally!” she gasped out.

“Nice to meet you, Wally,” she reached out and shook her little hand, “I’m The Flash.”

“I know! I know! You run fast and you go through walls and you beat up bad guys and you’re the greatest superhero ever!”

“Oh, you’re a fan?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I’m the president of the Blue Valley Flash Fan Club!”

“President? Well, that means I need to get a picture with you.”

“Really?” Wally’s eyes widened to pie pan proportions.

“Of course!” Flash knelt beside her number one fan and put an arm around her. They smiled into Ira’s camera for the ten photos he took, “Now you two stay safe. I’ve gotta run.”

Berry did a circuit around the city, twice, and then ducked back into the precinct. She got into her civvies and back to her desk with two minutes to spare. Her phone was ringing and she answered.

“Ira? What is it?” she knew exactly why he was calling, but she had to keep up the pretense until they were home and Wally was in bed for the night.

“Have you heard about the attempted robbery yet?”

“Yeah, it’s all over the news.”

“Well, since it was raining today, I decided to take Wally to the museum. We’re fine, the Flash made sure we didn’t get hurt,” Berry could hear a small voice in the background, “Wally wanted to call you and tell you all about it. Here she is.”

“Berry! I met the Flash!” Berry pulled the phone away from her ear as her fiancé’s niece shouted the whole story at her. A big smile spread on her face as she listened.

Being the Flash was the greatest thing to ever happen to her. She wouldn’t trade her powers for anything in the world. Somehow, though, it seemed all the greater with the President of the Blue Valley Flash Club as her biggest fan.

END


End file.
